


Have your cake and eat it

by Trixya_Barbara



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixya_Barbara/pseuds/Trixya_Barbara
Summary: A story based on Trixie's kitchen sex story from the latest episode of Trixie and Katya save the world, but instead of David it's Katya!
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Have your cake and eat it

**Author's Note:**

> Female pronouns for Katya and male pronouns for Trixie but they are both cis male :) Drag names for ease!

They’d been having a chill day and had just put some double chocolate Brownies in the oven to bake. Trixie was already counting down the minutes to when he could eat them piping hot out of the oven with ice cream.

“So what do you want to do while we wait for the brownies to cook? We could prep the next load of Sims for your stream? Or I know you’ve been itching to start _Life is strange 2_? We’ve got 45 minutes to kill Tracey, take your pick”

Trixie looked down at him as he hugged her close “I know of an activity we can both enjoy” he winked at her. Grabbing her ass and kissing her neck he pulled a low moan from Katya. She hadn’t even thought of this as a way for them to pass the time but dammit he was making her hard already.

Trixie dropped to his knees and unfastened Katya’s belt, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down until they were around her ankles. His nose was brushing the growing bulge in her underwear. His breath tickled her inner thigh as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her boxer shorts and removed them slowly and her erection sprang free, causing Trixie’s cock to twitch at seeing just how turned on she already was. He looked up at Katya, checking in with her that this was ok. She gazed intently into his eyes, her pupils blown wide with desire.

"Don't tease me love, we need to be done by the time the brownies are baked"

He licked the underside of Katya’s cock from base to tip with the flat of his tongue, stopping to run lazy circles around the soft tip. Katya’s hands rest on Trixie’s head, her hips jerking, wanting her cock surrounded by his mouth. He took all of her in his mouth, reaching around her ass with one hand and finding her hand with the other. He moaned around her, as Katya thrust into his mouth, letting her use him.

Katya let out a slow breath "Oh yeah baby I bet your cock is dripping wet for me, you love being used by me don't you, you whore"

Trixie could only whimper around Katya’s length. He knew he looked obscene, on his knees on the kitchen floor, a wet patch at the front of his lounge pants, his eyes watering with the effort of shutting off his gag reflex. But he didn't care; he wanted to be used by her, to be the cause of her pleasure.

Suddenly Katya pulled her dick out of his mouth, unhooking her hand from Trixie’s; she guided him up from the floor, her hand under his chin. She stepped out of her underwear and jeans as she kissed him roughly. She darted her tongue between his lips and he sucked on it gently. Pushing him back until he met with a kitchen cabinet, her hand reached into his pants, finding his dripping hard cock and wrapping her fingers around him.

Pulling away from the kiss she leaned in closer as she jerked him, her lips ghosting his ear she whispered "I wanna fuck you so hard baby. I want to hear you moan as my dick stretches you, to feel you come undone around me, to fill you up with my cum"

Trixie moaned in response, post-verbal with want, desire fluttering in his stomach and his hips lifting up with need.

"Let me treat you like the little cum slut you are" Katya growled, as she continued her hand up and down the length of his dripping red dick.

"Treat me nice, please baby" Trixie whispered, almost shy with how much he wanted her to be a caring top.

So he wanted it rough but caring today, she could do that. “Ok honey, I've got you” She placed a kiss below his ear and whispered “be right back, be good while I'm gone"

Trixie watched her walk away and moaned, he knew what that meant, don't cum. But he could still have a little fun. He grabbed his dick, still inside his pants, closing his eyes as he imagined it was Katya, his other hand reached under his shirt to play with his left nipple. His breath quickened, god he wanted her so bad, where had she got to? He slowed his hand in a bid to make himself last. He wanted to cum when she was fucking him, not like this, his hand on himself in the kitchen like a horny teenager.

He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Katya, naked with a tube of lube in her hand, her erection standing proudly. Oh god yes he wanted her in him right this second.

“You look so good like that Trix, so ready for me” she purred, winking at him and licking her bottom lip slowly.

Trix nodded silently. He wanted this, _needed_ her. He stripped off his shirt and lounge pants as quickly as he could manage, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Never breaking eye contact as she walked towards him, she motioned for him to turn around. As he did so she coated two of her fingers in lube. She kissed the back of his neck as her slicked fingers stroked over his entrance. Her other hand rested on his hip, stroking circles with her thumb. As she pushed a finger in she sucked on the back of his neck, making sure to leave a mark. Thrusting her finger in and out slowly, she pressed against his walls, opening him, warming his muscles. She added a second finger, causing him to moan low and loud. Just imagining how hard he was for her right now made her cock twitch, she knew how they both must look in this moment, long strings of precum dripping from their rock hard dicks onto the kitchen floor.

“Please Katya, please fuck me”, he twisted his neck round to look at her with big pleading eyes and his mouth open in pleasure.

“Be patient Trix, you know it'll be worth it” she replied softly, leaning in to kiss him slowly. Her tongue traced along his bottom lip and she bit down on it.

She fucked her two fingers in and out of him, feeling his muscles relax around her. As she nudged his prostate several times, she felt his legs shake. She pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her thigh, she knew he was ready but had to check anyway.

“Are you ready baby?” She asked as she applied lube to her length, wiping the excess on Trixie’s entrance.

“God yes please, please Katya” He lifted his hips up, offering her better access, moaning in anticipation.

As she rested her tip at his entrance, she leaned in to kiss down Trixie’s back, her heart swelling with love. She pushed in slowly, inch by inch, feeling Trixie stretch around her, feeling his muscles tense and relax. As she bottomed out, they both moaned loudly. God she loved to feel him around her like this, to feel how warm and tight he was. Trixie rocked his hips, letting out little breathy moans.

“Go on then baby, fuck yourself on my cock. Ride me until cum spills out of you” Katya knew dirty talk would get him close, get him exactly where he needed to be.

Trixie felt arousal coil tighter, deep in the pit of his stomach as he picked up the pace in response, fucking himself on her length, going deeper and harder each time.

“I'm so close, talk to me Trix, how does this feel?” she was filled with a desire to know how well she was doing, to know how he was feeling because of her.

“So good, you’re amazing- I'm really close Katya, can I cum baby, please?” he whined, continuing to ride her as hard as he could manage.

“Oh god yes, cum around me, tense around my cock, make me cum” Katya was babbling obscenities, feeling it building inside her like a white hot heat.

She felt Trixie cum around her, the sensation pulling her over the edge too, filling him with her. Slowing her thrusts, she kissed his neck tenderly, pulling him through his orgasm.

“I love you baby” She reached round to envelope him in a hug, still buried inside of him. As she pulled out slowly, cleaning herself and him, Trixie turned around to face her, his heart swelling with love as he saw her face.

“I love you so much Katya” He whispered in awe, as he pulled her in for a kiss, a much slower and more tender one than they had shared earlier.

Pulling out of the kiss, Katya wrinkled her nose as she giggled “Hey, shall we see if the brownies are ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly this morning because inspiration hit me!
> 
> Leave comments please, give me all your thoughts!  
> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed my fic 💞


End file.
